Hanging tags are commonly used to identify vehicles that have been left for service. The tag may be hung from the rear-view mirror, and typically includes a number that identifies the vehicle. A corresponding tag with the same number may be attached to the vehicle key so that the key may be identified as belonging with the vehicle.
Prior mirror hang tags have not been suitable for multiple uses and have not been effective for communicating certain information and instructions to the service shop. Moreover, prior tag systems have not been effective for keeping multiple mirror tags and their respective key tags associated and organized.
A need therefore exists for an improved mirror hang tag system that address the deficiencies of prior art tags. The present invention addresses those needs.